Those eyes must be scheming
by ScifiSOS
Summary: MalexMale, Lemon, PWP. This was some kind of ploy against him. It had to be. There was no way a man could be so smitten with one person. R&R please.
1. Those eyes must be scheming

**Those eyes must be scheming**

**Summary: This was some kind of ploy against him. It had to be. There was no way a man could be so smitten with one person.**

**Warning: MalexMale, lemon, PWP, one-shot basically has nothing to do with the title. XD.**

* * *

His lips were immediately on the others. He felt a relieved sigh resonate within his mind as his hands could finally touch that naked skin. That smooth texture was already ingrained into his head. The soft moans that the pale one was making echoed over and over. Those silver eyes were a trance never meant to be broken.

This was some kind of ploy against him. It had to be. There was no way a man could be so smitten with one person. There is no way he, Harry James Potter, could know everywhere to touch and tease on that body. There was no way he could be so easily wrapped around each and every one of those slender fingers so tightly. Harry leaned in and nipped at that tantalizing neck that was being offered to him. His hands pulled on blond hair ignoring the pain the other's nails caused him as they dug into his skin.

"N-Not the hair Potter…"

Harry chuckled against the neck. He pulled away from the other and nipped at the chin. "I thought I said to call me Harry in bed lover."

Harry could imagine the roll of the eyes. He knew the blond well enough, after all he and Draco Malfoy have been rivals for years. Except the term rival has changed for them drastically. Harry sighed softly and laid back on the headboard of the bed. He pulled the blond so the other was sprawled on top of him. Draco's silver eyes meet his and neither could find it in themselves to look away. Both were pleasantly naked and couldn't even remember what clothes looked like. Draco moaned as he accidently brushed their lengths together. The friction seemed to spark something in Harry for he pulled the blond in roughly for a kiss. It wasn't one of those perfect try kisses. The saliva string showed their recent connection when they pulled away to fill their lungs with hair. They lunged in and in again completely aware of their skin burning with desire. Their body moved fluently together and it was as elegant as the blond look.

Draco rubbed his arse against Harry's hard cock. The raven growled against the blond's lips and bit down on the blond's bottom lip. Draco only moaned. Harry felt something deep within him – something that always made him crave more of the blond. His hands gripped onto that pale waist, unafraid to leave bruises. Harry pulled away from their heated kisses and began trailing them down that jaw, neck, and to that smooth chest. He pulled the blond down against his erection and thrusted upward causing the blond to spread his legs a little wider. Harry took a nipple in his mouth giving it treatment with his teeth and tongue. He enjoyed the small mewls.

He was absolutely smitten. He trailed his hand up to the small of Draco's back knowing that the blond would arch against him. He switched to the other nipple offering it the same treatment and giving it freely. Draco whined.

"Harry if you keep this up I'm not going to last much longer."

Harry will always wonder how the blond could make coherent sentences. He grunted in reply and detached his lips from the nipple gently pulling it with his teeth before he pulled back. He tugged at the blond's hair not caring to listen to the complaint Draco drawled out. His lips attached back to that wonderful neck as his fingers dipped into the crevice of Draco's cheeks. His finger brushed up against that puckered entrance and Harry enjoyed the shiver the blond gave him. Harry made a wet trail with his tongue and stopped at the blond's collarbone. He sucked the area gently hearing Draco's intake of breath.

How can anyone be so smitten with one person? He knew Draco inside and out. The blond was a cold bastard outside the bedroom unless it was early in the morning. In the bed he was a passionate lover who flushed at the slightest touches. Harry moved back slightly slipping his finger inside. Those muscles tightening around that one finger and he soon added another. He looked at the blond. He needed – he truly needed to see those eyes.

"Look at me lover." He commanded. Draco's head tilted and those eyes peered down with them. Harry studied that lustful face. The blush ranged from across the blond's cheeks to the tip of his earlobes. Draco gasped. Harry's fingers began scissoring and stretching before delving deeper. Harry watched as his lover screamed and took hold of his shoulders. That body began to tremble violently and Harry knew he hit that spot.

"It's going to hurt." Harry started with his voice low and husky. That shiver went down his lover's spine again. "We don't' have any lube."

Draco licked his lips; Harry swore he saw those eyes flash, and nibbled on his bottom one before answering. "I don't give a damn Potter. I'm going to ride you, lube or not."

Harry nodded. His throat was dry. The determined look on his lovers face was almost enough to send him over the edge. _Almost. _Harry nodded and took his fingers out loving the whimper that came out of Draco. The blond positioned himself over Harry's proud erection and began to lower himself on it. Harry took one of Draco's hands off his shoulder and caressed it when he noticed Draco wince. The blond's face contorted into pleasure as he felt inch by inch as that magnificent cock entered him. Harry knew they were close. They've been close for a while now. Harry furrowed his eyebrows concentrating on not coming right at that moment. That tight heated walls contracting against him was enough to drive any man insane.

Harry felt a bit of possessiveness take over him. No other man will dare touch what's his. Before he could take control Draco began to move. That slim body moving up and down on him scattered any of his thoughts. Draco knew how to move. He would slam down on Harry's cock just as Harry would thrust up. "Fuck! Ahhh-aaah" Draco screamed managing to hit his own prostate. Harry had a grip on that arse making sure to spread those cheeks wider so he could go deeper. The blond moved faster. Sweat was dripping off them and as Draco leaned down to steal a kiss from Harry their eyes meet. The tempo moved quicker and the room seemed to spin. As their lips meet the sparks exploded. They pressed their lips closer together mapping out each others mouth. Harry was the first to let go since Draco purred within his mouth he couldn't help but come. Their kiss broke as he cried out and it triggered Draco's release as well. Harry felt those walls tighten around him and if he wasn't so bloody exhausted he'd be hard again already.

Draco collapse on top of him. The blond's seed making a squishing sound as Harry moved Draco's body so that he could slip out. Draco grimaced at the feeling of come flowing out of his arse.

"Harry…get your wand…" Draco said sleepily.

"Hmmm…no you get it." Harry answered back. Draco looked up at him with pleading eyes. Harry froze. He wasn't sure how Malfoy's got the puppy eye trait either.

Harry's left eye twitched and he pushed Draco up off him. He heard a small 'oof' from his lover. He rolled over onto his stomach, which was very uncomfortable, and reached out to the drawer. He opened the top drawer and grabbed his wand. With a swish and flick the mess was gone in a second. He threw the wand in and didn't bother closing the drawer.

"Happy now?"

"Can you buy me a new wardrobe?"

Harry looked at his lover's hopeful look. So that's why Draco attacked him once he got home. Harry snorted. He turned his back to his lover.

"So that's what you were scheming, well the answers no."

As Harry fell asleep he could have sworn he heard 'Bloody Bastard' causing his lips to curve up in an amused smile.

Oh well if the blond would be mad at him later. It wasn't like Malfoy's didn't have plenty of money.

**------------**

**It…is…so…crappy…and…I'm…so…tired. –yawns- I don't like this one-shot. However please review. **

**Ugh…I lost all capacity to attempt to make a better author's note.**

**Have a nice night (technically morning).**

**-ScifiSOS**

-**-Unedited --**


	2. Dear 9fires

9fires: _Ya know... I really don't give damn if yer a pillow biter ** dumpster  
yerself, but is it necessary to take well know characters who have never  
displayed any such traits and pervert them for your own twisted self  
gratification? Its a terrible trend, it demonstrates the utter lack of any  
sort of noteworthy skill in the writer and in my opinion is worse than a whole  
pascel of Mary Sues._

**-blinks a hundred times- Is this...serious? So I get home and see this? ZOMG!! **

**This is so funny. Who goes to read something they obviously do not like to read- especiiiallly when there is a warning. Because I love my readers I thought you would like to see my response. Yeah I apologize to this 9fires. I applaud you for being brave enough to SIGN on and do this review and also for your well written review. However I am in a bitchy mood (bf pisses me off at times) hence this will be called out. I am not afraid to call anyone out because I believe every potential writer should be made aware of the reviews you may get or see on this site. I am pretty sure many are aware but you know actually seeing it can bring a complete smile to my face and piss me off too. **

**My Response:**

Dear 9fires,

Well of course I'm a pillow biter- I'm a chick. I mean I got the three wholes for use. I have no idea why you are reading the story - when I did mention it was SLASH (a.k.a faggots, gays, homosexuals, homos, malexmale) and that it had LEMON in it (a.k.a gay sex, anal sex, male fucking another male in the ass sex). The whole part of this site is for amatueur authors or really great authors (even those who are stuck int he middle)to write stories twisting the characters for their 'self gratification'. Hence the title FANfiction. This "terrible trend" has been done my many authors and if you don't like it- well then I fail to understand why you have an account on this site. Mary Sues really has nothing to do with the "noteworthy skill" because you never know if the author purposely wrote the character as that.

Now I hope I never hear from you again, whoever you are, because this was the most hilarious review I have gotten - more funny than the last pathetic little flame. However I applaud you for your wonderful spelling and grammar but seriously - have you seen the other authors who have done the same as myself? Or are you just singling me out to discourage me from writing what I want?

Don't reply back. Don't hang around in this category if you really feel that way because in the end you will end up as a laughing stock. OH- and please look at the warnings before you read. It was right on top of the page.

Have a nice afternoon.  
~ScifiSOS

P.S. Just because I am feeling a little bitchy today this will be up as a second chapter to the one-shot. Take no offense unless I throw more crude insults at you.

**There it is folks! My response to such a review. Of course I sent this to that review and if you do not like the fact that I posted this up tell me because I might consider taking it down. No one take offense to the word faggot in here. I didn't mean it in that way but you know lolz. I couldn't help myself. Whoa...I just realized some mistakes in that letter XD. Ah who cares XD.**


End file.
